Special Training
by DreamingCompanion
Summary: Aria and Kinji are selected for a special undercover mission, but what happens when Aria wants to give Kinji some 'special training?


So, the problems started last week when Shirayuki and Aria got into another fight over me.

"YOU DISGUSTING CAT! HOW COULD YOU WEAR THAT BIKINI AROUND KIN KIN!? IT'LL TURN HIM TO THE DARK SIDE FOR SURE!" Shirayuki screamed at Aria.

"I just got home, Shirayuki! It's not like I saw anything!" I yelled over the sounds of swords and knifes. The fighting stopped in an instant and both girls looked at me.

"I-is that true, Aria?" The Maiden looked at The Demon hopefully.

"Yes! I just got it in the mail and I was trying it on! Then Kinji got home and I was trying to grab my cover-up when I heard something fall in the kitchen. This idiot had dropped a box of cereal on the ground, so naturally I went to go clean up his mess. But apparently me bent over in my cover up in the kitchen looked provocative because the next thing I know your stupid sword is at my throat!"

Please don't start fighting again.

Please don't start fighting again!

"I-is that all it was, Kin-Kin? Do you promise?" Shirayuki looked at me with hope in her eyes.

No, that's not all it was...

Seeing Aria bent over in that damn cover up was painful to witness. I was surprised that I didn't send myself into hysteria mode while cleaning up the mess. God, her little ass stuck up in the air while she was trying to get the box out from under the table...

NO! NO! Breathe, Kinji, breathe.

"I promise. She was just helping me clean up." I'm a better liar than I thought.

"Okay, well, I came over to tell you that I'm leaving for to Hotogi Shrine tonight. I won't be back until the end of summer. So..." Shirayuki leaned in close and I felt her breath on my lips.

"Alright, that's enough you sword-weilding nut case." Aria stated, grabbing Shirayuki back the collar of her kimono.

"Hey! Let me go!" She shouted, while getting thrown out of the dorm by my scarlet haired roommate.

The door slammed, making the house shudder before settling back in.

"Was that really necessary, Aria?" I asked, looking through the peephole to see Shirayuki leaving. I exhaled and pressed my head against the door.

"Yes, she barged in here when we weren't expecting her and then she tried to kill me!" The tiny terror squealed up at me. I placed my hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Just, go get changed please." I asked, trying not to sound too lame. I mean, what kind of man am I if I ask a women to put more clothes on? A respectable one who treats women the right way... Because girls really want to date that kind of guy. Way to go Kinji.

"Like I'm going to stand around in a bikini for you. You perv! If I hadn't taken my guns off." She warns before walking back into the rooms to get changed.

My heart rate started to return to normal the longer I was separated from Aria, and her damn bikini. Why did she buy one anyways?

Before I knew what I was doing my knuckles were rapping at the door to the bathroom.

"Kinji? What do you want?" I heard through the door.

"I was wondering why you bought a swimsuit in the first place, it's the middle of March."

The door opened, revealing Aria in her usual school uniform and gun-holsters.

"I must've forgotten to mention, we've got a mission in Hawaii, and before we get into the thick of things I wanted to go for a swim." She stated casually.

"You can't swim, Aria." I pointed out, remembering the night we fought Durandle.

"Well maybe I want to learn how!" She argued.

"Fine, fine! Sorry! Just curious is all." I reasoned, going to turn away from her.

"What? Did you think I bought it for you!? You PERVERT!" She whipped her pistols out faster than I could blink and began firing at me, and random objects throughout the house.

Tonight was going to be a long night...

"Are you packed, Kinji? The car is waiting for us!" Aria shouted from the entryway.

"Yes! I'm coming, just hold on!" I responded, gathering my suitcase and jogging out into the hall.

"Finally, took you long enough." She snipped, getting into the backseat of the taxi. I handed my luggage to the driver and climbed into the backseat as well.

"So, are you sure you're not nervous about getting on a plane?" I asked, referring to our last little exploit on an airplane.

"We landed it, didn't we? And we didn't die. Planes don't scare me!" She announced proudly.

Just thunderstorms, I thought to myself before bucking my seatbelt.

The drive to the airport was uneventful and full of Aria briefing me on what our mission was supposed to be.

We are supposed to be a couple on a vacation together in Hawaii, while there we need to infiltrate the hotel and get the manager alone before arresting him. He was a rogue butei, focused on embezzling and stealing from their guests.

"Sir, madame? We're here." The driver said, getting out and opening the door for Aria.

"Thank you." She replied, getting out and heading towards the plane. Our chauffeur was already getting out things from the back, so I decided to follow my partner onto the plane.

"Aria?!" I shouted, once on-board.

"I'm in here, Kinji!" She shouted from down the hall. I followed the sound of her yelling and walked into the nice stateroom.

"Wow, it's nice in here." Aria nodded proudly.

"It is, this is my room." She said, jumping on the bed.

"Madame, your luggage. Sir, where would you like me to put your things?" He asked, politely.

"Just across the hall, thank you." Our driver nodded and proceeded with my request, leaving Aria and I alone again.

"So, we need to start training right away." She stated, grabbing my wrist and sitting with me on the couch.

"What do you mean? There's not exactly a shooting range on this plane." I noted. Aria glared at me, making me shrink down in my seat.

"I mean, for being a couple! We need to be convincing, so, I wanted to watch a few movies with you. That way we can observe their behavior and test it out for ourselves." She said, like it was the simplest task in the world.

The only problem is, watching romantic movies always make me fall asleep, and attempting to do any of those things with Aria would no doubt send me into hysteria mode.

"I don't think we need to do that. We'll be fine, just let me hold your hand and things like that. People confuse us for a couple all the time." I told her, trying to save my own ass.

"Kinji, four other teams have attempted this mission and lost their lives. I don't want you to lose yours, or me to lose mine. We need to be perfect." Aria reasoned. Four other teams? Eight people dead because of this douchebag? Alright, game on then.

"Fine, but I'm not watching any movies. I'll fall asleep if I have to watch them. We've got seven hours until we land, so lets get started." Aria nodded and ran over to her bags to grab some notebooks.

"You're lucky I already watched a few and took notes on what we should do. Mannerisms you should have towards me and things of that nature. Here." She said, thrusting a notebook into my hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked, looking up at her.

"It's some notes that I took on how boyfriends act towards their girlfriends. Read it over."

And I did just that.

-Hold hands.

-Kiss on cheek, multiple times.

-Wrap arms around waist.

-Protect from creepy perverts.

-Kiss on lips, only when girlfriend says so.

That last one threw me for a moment. She was going to let me kiss her? Only if she says so, but, seriously?

No no no, keep it together. Don't go into hysteria mode from your imagination!

"Any questions?" She asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Uh, just the last part. Do I ask, or do I wait for you to tell me to do so?" I questioned, hoping to remain hole free.

"As long as you warn me before you do it." Aria said, taking the notebook out of my hands.

"Fair enough, but you have to warn me as well." Aria acknowledged my statement and continued flipping through her notebook.

"Alright, let's try it." She said, turning to face me on the couch.

"Try what?" I asked, looking down at her face.

"Kiss me." She demanded, pouting her lip cutely.

"W-what if it sends me into hysteria mode?" I said, nervously.

"Then I'll wait for you to calm down."

Without waiting for another protest from me, she leaned in and kissed me firmly.

Blood pumping in my veins.

Accelerated heart rate.

Dialating pupils.

I was going into hysteria mode, if she doesn't stop soon I'm going to tip over the edge.

"Kinji, stay with me." She begged softly, peering up at me from under her lashes.

"I-I, uh, yeah, it's still me." Aria took my hand in hers and played with my fingers lightly.

"Spread your legs." She said simply.

"What?!" I all but shouted.

"I'm going to sit between your legs. These are normal positions that I found couples in during the films. The girl would be between the guys legs and he would wrap his arms around her. Come on, we've only got so long." I swallowed hard and nodded, trying to think of anything but the girl crawling up my body.

"A-aria." I breathed, trying not to sound too desperate.

"What?" She asked, settling into my chest. Her butt brushed against my front, sending a chill up my spine.

"Ah, would you mind not moving around so much?" My begging tone caused something like anger to flare in Aria's eyes.

"Why? So you and your pervy self don't get a semi? All men are such pigs!" She complained.

"Sorry! Sorry that my natural reaction to a beautiful girl kissing me and sitting in-between my legs is pervy! I can't help it, Aria!" Silence fell over the room for a few moments. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Her tone was so quiet, I almost didn't hear what she said.

"I-I um, I-yes. I mean! Uh-" Without any other warning her lips were on mine again. My arms found her waist and turned her over in my lap so our chests were touching.

Stay in control, Kinji. Stay in control. You can do it.

 _Kinji, stay with me._

My heart was racing while our lips were intertwined. Aria's hands started wandering up my shoulders and into my hair, tugging on it gently.

A soft groan escaped my mouth as Aria continued her assault on my mouth.

She threw her legs over my lap and straddled me on the couch, leaning forward and connecting our lips again. My hands found her neck and cheek, keeping her in our passionate embrace.

After a few moments, she detached our lips with a delicate little _'pop!'_

"A-aria, what was that?" I asked, looking at her now disheveled appearance.

"N-no one has ever called me beautiful before, and meant it." Her normally confident face was now twisted in self-consciousness and anxiety.

"Someone has." I reminded her, holding her face in my hands.

"Kinji... I-I want to... Uh... How do we? Um." Confusion threaded through my mind as I looked at the stuttering girl in front of me.

"Aria, what is it?" I asked, concerned for my partner.

"I want to, kiss you... All over... Not just on your lips, but, lower..." Her face turned bright red as she looked at my tie.

She wanted to, have sex with me?

"Uh, I need a bit more explanation so I don't get shot at for what I'm assuming right now." Aria's face flushed even brighter, if that was possible.

"I want you and I to take our clothes off and... and... make a baby." She rushed out.

"Whoa! What? I-I'm not going to give you a baby right now Aria." The horror on her face was almost heart wrenching, but she was quick to recover.

"No no, the process of making a baby. I, uh, don't want to get pregnant from it. If that's possible." I nodded.

"It's called having sex, Aria. D-do you want to have sex with me?" I asked, looking at her nervously.

"Yes, Kinji. Please..." She whimpered, looking at me with anxious eyes.

"Alright. Let's get started then." I said, undoing my tie. Aria mimicked my movements and looked down at the floor.

I took off my gun holster and set my knife on the table behind me. Aria was doing the same, just removing her holsters from her thighs.

What if I can't keep control? What if I go into hysteria mode and hurt her? I can't let that happen... Is this a good idea? Giving myself to my partner like this? We're only sixteen, that's really young to lose your virginity... Should I tell her I'm a virgin? What if I don't satisfy her? What if I mess it up and her first time is a disaster and she never wants to love someone ever again?

Am I over analyzing this?

"K-Kinji?" Her soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked at her, sitting in front of me with her shirt gone.

"What is it?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"C-can I unbutton your shirt?" The look of pure innocence on her face melted my heart and I nodded, allowing her to undress me.

Her fingers pulled the buttons of my shirt open, exposing my chest slowly, but surely.

"Kinji..." She whispered, running her fingers down my torso slowly.

"Yes, Aria?" I asked, placing my hand on her cheek gently, rubbing my thumb over the soft skin slowly.

"Is it normal, to be scared? I'm not afraid of you... I'm afraid of doing it wrong and messing this whole thing up. I don't want to get this wrong. Especially not with you." My heart swelled with the thought of her not wanting to disappoint me. Partially because she wanted this to be good for both of us, and the fact that she was thinking of me at all in this scenario.

"It's perfectly normal to be scared, Aria. I'm petrified right now. I don't want to hurt you, or ruin this moment for you. I want this to mean as much to you as it does to me." I stated, holding her hand against my chest.

"Will you go into hysteria mode? Would that help you think clearer?"

Now that she mentioned it, that might be a good idea. I think better when I'm in hysteria mode, but I don't want to come off as cocky and arrogant during this.

"It's a possibility. But, I'll keep a tight hold on it. I'll do my best." She nodded and pulled my shirt off my body.

"You'd better." A soft smile crept onto my lips as she threw the clothing to the floor.

"Let's move. I'm not doing this on a couch." I stated, stand up and pulling Aria into my arms.

"Put your hands on me, Kinji," Aria begged. "And don't let me go."

"I don't plan on letting you go after tonight, Aria." Her cheeks flushed again and she connected our lips.

We started slowly, exploring this new world of arousal and trust. After a few moments, I sucked Aria's bottom lip experimentally, testing the waters.

When she released a little moan, my crotch and lower stomach lurched almost painfully. Causing my hysteria mode to start setting in.

No, I have to push it off for a little while. I haven't even seen her completely naked yet!

Aria started pushing me towards the bed after a few more minutes of kissing, and biting from her side.

I stumbled backwards and hit the bed with Aria following close behind, her chest pushing right in my face.

"Oof!" I groaned, laying back with her glued to my front.

"Kinji." She breathed, going to connect our lips again.

"Hold on. I want to try something," Aria nodded and kept her mouth from mine, which was torture if you ask me. "Lie on your back." I told her. She nodded and laid down on the bed. "Now, spread your legs for me." I commanded softly, watching her face. "You can tell me no at anytime. Please, don't feel like you have to do this." I almost begged her.

"I want this, with you Kinji. I want you to be my first." She said, kissing my knuckles gently.

"Can I take off your skirt and underwear?" She nodded, giving me permission do undress her as well. I found the zipper of her skirt and pulled it down, then tugging the material off of her body. I'd only seen her like this once before. But it was a bit different as I was in a storage closet and I felt like a complete pervert.

I looked at her underwear and noticed there was a little wet spot on the pink material.

My heart started racing again as I looked at her, lying on the sheets in front of me.

"You're gorgeous, Aria... Simply stunning." She blushed and tried to hide her face from me.

"Stop it, Kinji. You're making me blush." Aria whispered, embarrassed.

I tucked my fingers in her waist band began tugging the garment off of her body.

"Kinji." She said, slightly panicked.

"What? Do you want me to stop? We don't have to, Aria." I rushed out.

"No no, it's not that, it's just... Don't stare at me for too long, please... It's embarrassing." Relief and arousal flooded my system as I finished pulling the underwear off her.

This was the most I'd seen of any woman, whatsoever. Oh God...

I hooked her legs with my arms and pulled her closer to me.

"Aria, I'm warning you, this might send me over so please, know that I'm still here. With you. The whole time." She gave me a little smile and nodded.

"It's you either way, dummy. Hysteria mode just lets you think a bit more... I'm not afraid of you, and I never will be." My shoulders felt lighter and I kissed her stomach gently, making my way down her body until I reached her vagina. I let my mouth explore a bit, kissing around her thighs and not touching her sacred spot.

"Is this alright?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes..." She moaned. "Don't stop, Kinji." Her plea was all I needed to continue.

My mouth connected to her center as I took one long lick up her slit. She tasted sweet, like honey. I heard her gasp my name as she threw her head back.

I hummed softly against her, letting her feel the vibrations. I licked some more, sucking gently on certain parts. I moved up more, finding a small pearl at the top. Aria arched her back when I ran my tongue over it, was that good? I sucked on it lightly, watching her carefully for more intel. Aria gripped the sheets and cried out my name. Hearing my name falling from her lips was like Heaven on Earth. Knowing that whatever I was doing to her felt good was enough for me.

"Kinji, there's pressure." She whimpered, looking down at me. She must be close to climaxing.

"Have you ever had an orgasm before?" I asked, looking up at her.

"A what?" Alright, no. She hasn't.

"It's an intense sense of pleasure. I'll show you if you let me." Aria nodded quickly.

"Please." I was quick to comply as I went back to sucking on her. She seemed to like that quite a bit, because a few moments later she screamed my name and I tasted warm liquid in my mouth. Women are normally sensitive after climaxing, so I sucked gently around her core and kissed her thighs gently, waiting for her to calm down.

"Are you alright?" She hummed in approval and looked at me with pink cheeks.

"That was incredible, Kinji." Pride bursted through me, knowing that I gave her her first orgasm was an incredible feeling.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked. Aria had an orgasm, I could have my own later just thinking about that if I really needed to.

"No, there's something... Like an ache? In the pit of my stomach. I need more of you Kinji." She said, biting her lip.

"Alright, but it might hurt..." That was the last thing I wanted to do, was to hurt her. But if she's never had an orgasm, I know she's a virgin for sure. Either that or the guy who did take it was a complete douchebag and doesn't know how to treat women.

"O-okay." She said, giving me permission.

"Just tell me if you want to stop, alright?" Aria nodded again and kept her eyes trained on me. I moved my hands in between her legs and pushed them apart again. I kissed her thighs and gave her a look.

God, did that look stupid? Or was it hot? I need to just stop everything...

"Kinji... Don't stop." Her mewling little voice was really starting to wear down my already weak barrier against hysteria mode.

"I'm not planning on it, unless you tell me to."

Did I really just say that?

I ran my fingers up her slit gently and gauged her reaction. She bit her lip and found the sheets with her hands, gripping them tightly. Was that good or bad? I went with good and pushed a finger in slowly. Damn she's tight, how am I going to fit in there? I'm afraid I'll rip her in two!

"Kinji!" She gasped loudly.

"Is it alright?" I asked, hoping for some guidance.

"Feels good... More." She whispered. I complied and pushed my finger deeper. Her back arched off the bed and she screamed again, the same warmth flooding over my hand this time.

Another orgasm? Damn, she must be sensitive. Hopefully it'll make it less painful later on, if she wants to go that far.

"Are you okay?" I inquired, looking at the writhing girl beneath me.

"It's not enough, please Kinji... You need to get undressed too." My breath left me in that instant.

"You sure you want this? Want me? This is something important, I don't want you to feel pressured into giving it to me." Aria sat up and pulled me to her lips again.

"It is important, which is why I'm giving it to you. I trust you, more than anyone in the world. Do you trust me?" What a dumb question, of course I trust her. She's saved me more times than I can count. Although she has a tendency to shoot at me.

"I trust you, Aria." Her smile graced her face as she looked up at me.

"Can I take off your pants, Kinji?" She looked nervous, afraid that I might reject her.

"Okay." I nodded and leaned back on my forearms. She crawled forward on her hands and knees and moved in between my legs, her hands moving over my crotch slowly.

"It's hard." She blushed. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly.

"You get me so worked up, I can't help it." I kissed her jaw lightly and sucked on the skin there. What is going on with me? I'm not in hysteria mode.

"I'm glad..." The sound of my zipper going down brought me back to reality. We were really doing this. At thirty thousand feet. Aria is taking my virginity, and I'm taking hers. We're losing it to each other...

Aria began tugging on my pants, trying to get them off me.

"You'll have to get out from my legs, otherwise they won't come off." She whined quietly and moved, grabbing my pant leg and pulling them off.

"C-can I touch you, Kinji?" The request was innocent, but undeniably hot at the same time.

"Please, Aria." The expression on her face turned determined as she palmed me through my underwear.

Oh, shit. Her small little hands working me over is dangerous, she's pushing me closer to that edge.

"Kinji, I-I want you to go into hysteria mode." Her voice was nervous, but confident.

"Are you sure? I-I don't want to act like a complete asshole to you. I want to experience this as me."

"You will, Kinji. But, one of us needs to be thinking clearly when this all goes down. I need you to be calm. And being in hysteria mode will help." Aria's face showed me all I needed.

"Alright, but if you keep up what your doing you'll just finish me off before this even begins. Are you on birth control?" I asked, desperately hoping she would say yes. Because I didn't have any condoms with me.

"Um... I don't know." Damn.

"Do you take a pill every morning?" I asked. Come on Aria please tell me you do.

"Yeah, it's a small one. It comes in a little circle container that clamps shut. They have the days on there and everything." Phew, that's birth control.

"Aria, that is birth control. It'll keep you from getting pregnant from... me..." I said, feeling my cheeks flush.

"Oh, do you not have a... rubber?" I shook my head.

"No, I wasn't exactly planning on going all the way with you when I got on this plane." I admitted.

"D-do you want to stop?" My heart lurched at the hurt look that crossed her features.

"No! No no no! I-I want to do this with you. I just don't want to run that risk." She nodded thoughtfully and kissed me again. My hands wrapped around her small waist and pulled her closer to me. The feeling of her warm skin against mine was indescribable as we continued our kiss.

She pushed me onto my back and kissed down my chest slowly, taking time to bite in certain places. When she reached the waist band of my boxers she snapped them teasingly.

"Aria, don't tease." I warned. She gave me a little, 'sorry!' and pulled my boxers off.

"W-whoa." She blushed, looking at me.

"D-don't stare, it's e-embarrassing." I said, turning my head away.

"How i-is that going to...?" I cradled her face in my hands and kissed her cheeks.

"It'll be okay." Her arms wrapped around my neck and she kissed the shell of my ear.

"Kinji, p-put it in me. Please." Her sudden bravery was startling, but I was painfully hard and I needed to be close to her.

"Lie back, Aria." She kept her arms around my neck and pulled me with her, lying on her back. I moved my hands down to her center again, making sure she was lubricated enough. I've taken a sex ed class, so what's about to happen isn't going to be very enjoyable... For one of us. I hate the fact that I have to see her in pain. That I'm the one that has to cause her pain, while it pleasures me.

"Kinji, don't over think it. Please, just hurry up." I looked down at my partner and smiled, kissing her gently before placing myself at her entrance.

"This is going to hurt, there's not much I can do about it. Just tell me if you want to stop... I know the second I push in, I'm going into hysteria mode. So... I-I want you to know that whatever he says, know that I care about you. Okay? I care for you, Aria." She smiled at nodded.

"I care for you too, Kinji." I kissed her again and pushed forward into her tight heat.

Blood pumping in my veins.

Accelerated heart rate.

Dialating pupils.

I was in hysteria mode.

My mind was clear and I looked down at Aria, her face was contorted in pain and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Aria..." I whispered in her ear as I still my moments. I wasn't all the way in, but she needed a breather.

"K-Kinji... It hurts." She cried into my neck.

"I know, kitten. I know it hurts. Just breathe for me... You're making me feel so good, baby." Aria's breathing faltered as she gazed into my eyes.

"Y-you're in hysteria mode?" She asked, gripping the sheets tightly.

"Yes, I am. But you're my main concern at the moment. Tell me when I can move, alright? I'm not all the way in yet." Aria looked almost afraid of me, like I would start moving at any moment to satisfy my own needs. Now, it was a tempting thought. She was squeezing me in such delicious ways it should be criminal. But, my mind wouldn't let my body take over. I will protect Aria.

"H-how much more?" She asked, looking down at where we were joined.

"About an inch and a half. You've got most of it inside you... How does it feel to have me inside you, Aria?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"K-Kinji that's dirty talk..." Her cheeks flushed as she glanced away from me.

"Do you not want me to talk? I won't say anything." It was about her, not me. I mean, we're no longer virgins, but I need her to feel appreciated, to feel wanted.

"I-I want you to talk to me... Say nice things about me... Tell me what you love about me." She concluded, looking directly into my eyes.

"I love your hair." I started, twirling a piece of it between my fingers.

"I love your eyes, how red they are and how much fire and passion are behind them." She moved her legs so I could move forward if I wanted to.

"More Kinji, give me more." Aria pleaded. I pushed in all the way as she yelped my name.

"I love the way you aren't afraid to be who you are." I let instinct take over as I moved my hips back, pulling out of her.

"Kinji..." Aria moaned.

"I love how you're scared of losing me... I love how you need me." I began moving my hips a bit faster, watching her facial expression, making sure she wasn't in pain.

"I'm terrified of losing you... I-I can't lose my slave..." So damned prideful.

"Can I talk dirty now?" Aria looked at me and nodded, a mischievous smile overtook my face.

"Tell me you want me to talk dirty." Her eyes widened.

"B-but Kinji!"

"Tell me you want it, or I'll stop talking all together." She bit her lip in frustration.

"K-Kinji-oh!-I want you to talk-ah!-talk dirty to me. Please! Oh!" With her little moans and sounds of satisfaction thrown in the middle of her speech, how could I say no?

"Of course, Aria... God your so tight..." She shuddered with my words. "You feel so good around me, so hot..." I moaned into her ear for effect, although I didn't really need much coaxing. "Do you want to try?" I asked her.

"T-talking like that? I-I couldn't." She blundered, but I hit a certain spot in her that had her screaming my name soon after that.

"Fine, but I know where your sweet spot is, I'll hit it again if you say something dirty to me." Aria must've wanted it badly because soon she had me flipped on my back. "Whoa! Take it easy, don't hurt yourself..."

"You're huge, Kinji... It feels like your in my stomach. I can feel you so deep inside me, I'm so little I was scared you weren't going to fit. But now that you're there, you fit like a glove... I never want to be away from you. I want you in me, with me, beside me. Never leave me Kinji." She cried out.

"Oh, fuck Aria!" I groaned as she started moving her hips against me.

"Tell me that you want it, Kinji." Using my own words against me, clever little minx.

"I want you, Aria. I want to be inside, with you, beside you. I never want to leave you, Aria." She gripped the bedsheets behind my head and began moving her hips faster.

"Kinji! The pressure is back!"

"I-I know, I can f-feel it too!" She was so tight and hot, it was driving me insane! I can't hold on much longer.

"Kinji!" Aria screamed as I felt her get even tighter around me, sending me over the edge as well. I screamed her name as well, filling her to the brim as we came down from our highs.

We lay in the sheets after our exploits of the even, exhausted and satisfied.

"Kinji?" Aria's sweet voice filled my ears.

"Yes?" I answered, wondering what she needed.

"Did I do alright?" I almost laughed at the absurdity of the question, but I refrained, knowing she would get the wrong idea.

"You were amazing... Like always." I said, kissing her bare shoulder.

"You were good too, thank you for being gentle." Her hands traced my collarbone carefully as she waited for my response.

"Aria..." I started, wanting her full attention on me.

"Yes, Kinji?" She said, looking at me with her innocent- uh, beautiful eyes.

"I-I think I'm falling in love with you." I rushed out, not wanting to become human swiss cheese.

"Oh Kinji... I know I'm in love with you." She smiled, and kissed my face causing me to let out a chuckle or two... Not a giggle. Totally not a giggle.

"You're such an amazing person, Aria... I can't believe we- hey! What are you doing?!" I schreeched, watching Aria get on top of me once more.

"Well, I guess you aren't the only pervert anymore."

No, I was certainly not the only pervert anymore.


End file.
